JIMIN AND YOONGI
by penyuka-matematika
Summary: satu dari mereka menganggap bahwa ini ada cerita tentang lautan yang jatuh cinta dengan matahari, dan satunya lagi menganggap ia adalah manusia yang ingin menjemput putrinya di kahyangan. -chaptered- Jimin/Yoongi. Minyoon.
1. Prologue

Dia, Malaikat tanpa sayap yang datang ke dalam hidupku yang penuh dengan tangisan ini. Meski ia memelukku dengan sayapnya yang indah, tapi apa pula dayaku bisa tak bisa menggenggamnya dengan seutuhnya. Aku mencintainya dan merasa menyesal jika masuk dalam perangkap malaikatnya.

Ia indah bagai taman Firdaus. Surga yang tak bisa kukatakan bahwa sebenarnya itu ada.

Ia tampan, benar – benar tampan. Sama seperti malaikat yang biasa ibuku ceritakan.

Senyumnya merekah bagai bunga mawar merah, indah, tapi menyakitkan karena tak bisa kugenggam.

Dirinya tegap, tampan, dan benar – benar seperti seorang pria yang biasa kuidamkan, seperti ayahku.

Tatapannya tegas hingga hanya terdiam tidak bisa berkutik jika dekat dengannya. Terlihat mengintimidasi, tapi mengapa begitu hangat. Terlihat teduh tetapi sangat tajam seperti elang.

Hadirnya dia membuatku bertanya – tanya, bahwa ia benar – benar menolongku atau tidak, tapi jika iya. Kenapa ia seakan menggantungku dengan mengenalkanku pada, cinta?


	2. Chapter 1

Seorang laki – laki mengusap rambut halus si perempuan, dan si perempuan hanya menatap dalam si laki – laki yang dengan senang mengusap rambutnya. Ia menatap dengan dalam, seakan tatapan itu begitu teduh seperti kelam malam yang penuh dengan bintang – bintang. Ia menatap wajahnya, seakan meresapi lekuk wajah lelaki itu. Tampan.

"Aku tahu, aku tampan, Yoongi."

"Apaan sih," dengus Yoongi kesal dan mencubit perut lelaki di depannya.

"Aw, sakit," ucap lelaki itu pura – pura.

"Bodo amat, Jim." Yoongi sudah kesal dengan lelaki di depannya,Jimin yang _sok_ menganggapa dirinya tampan. Menjijikkan. Tapi siapa yang mengatakan Jimin tampan di dalam hatinya.

"Jadi, sudah mengerti rumus matematikanya?" tanya Jimin sambil mengambil pensil untuk mengetok jidat Yoongi, jikalau Yoongi tidak mengerti apa yang dijelaska oleh Jimin barusan.

"Tinggal dikali silang, trus dibagi 'kan?"

"Hm," jawab Jimin dengan gumaman.

Jimin mengambil laptopnya, mengetik sebagian tugas kelompok dalam kelasnya. Jimin memang terlihat sibuk, tapi apalah daya Yoongi yang tidak bisa mengerjakan soal matematika untuk mengevaluasi nilai semester ganjilnya.

"Jimin, ini bagaimana?" tanya Yoongi sambil menyodorkan buku soal matematikanya.

"Ini 'kan pakai rumus ingkarang Yoongi, ini hanya memakai logika tidak perlu berhitung. Kau hanya harus mencari invers, konvers, dan kontra posisi dari kalimat tersebut. Ini kalau masih bingung, lihat rumus di depannya," kata Jimin menjelaskan dengan benar – benar sabar. Ia tahu kalau perempuan di depannya benar – benar bodoh dengan soal matematika tapi tidak segitunya.

"Ngerti?"

"Iya, tapi—"

"Hm," gumam Jimin sambil menyodorkan buku PR matematikanya yang sudah selesai dua hari lalu. Kenapa ngga dari tadi, 'kan Yoongi gausah mikir – mikir, rutuk Yoongi dalam hati.

"Trims, Jimin tampan."

"Hm,"

Jimin kapan sih peka sama Yoongi? tanya Yoongi dalam hatinya.

Sebenarnya agak rancu kalau anak perempuan berada di kamar laki – laki, tapi itu adalah hal biasa yang dilakukan Yoongi tiap hari. Ibunya Jimin sudah menyiapkan kamar untuk Yoongi tapi dengan senang hati, ia malah pergi ke kamar Jimin mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Jimin di kamarnya. Sampai ia pernah melihat Jimin ganti baju, hihi.

Sekali lagi, Yoongi sangat menyukai Jimin. Memang terlihat aneh, tapi itu yang dirasakannya jika dekat dengan Jimin. Semenjak ibunya mengenalkan dirinya dengan keluarga Park ia sudah menyukai Jimin, si dingin yang benar – benar ingin Yoongi jambak rambutnya hingga rontok.

Jimin dan Yoongi itu bagaikan matahari dan lautan, mereka selalu bertemu tapi tak pernah saling menggenggam. Hangat matahari lautan yang selalu rasakan, tapi lautan tak bisa menggapai matahari yang jauh di kahyangan.

Yoongi bukanlah bidadari cantik seperti salah satu dari pelangi, ia hanya siswi biasa yang sedang mengagumi seorang pangeran kahyangan yang mungkin akan dijodohkan atau akan dekat dengan bidadari pilihannya.

Miris, tapi itulah yang dirasakan oleh Yoongi. Ia bukan penyihir yang bisa membuat ramuan cinta, untuk menuliskan cerita indah di dalam kehidupannya.

Ia hanya siswi manis yang percaya cinta dengan manis dan pahitnya cinta itu apa.

Biarlah dikatakan jika ia akan tetap tegar dan tersenyum.

"Jim, kakakku jemput, dah." Jimin menatap Yoongi yang langsung berlari keluar dari kamar Jimin sambil menenteng tasnya.

"Langsung _ngacir_ aja tuh anak," rutuk Jimin kesal.

"Awas jatoh." Jimin menarik tangan Yoongi yang tiba – tiba terlepas karena hilang keseimbangan.

"Hehe." Jimin hanya menatap Yoongi kesal sambil menggenggam tangan Yoongi yang terlihat semakin kecil.

"Makin kurus," ucap Jimin sambil mengangkat tangan mungil Yoongi.

"Males makan, hehe." Kalau Jimin mau menelan Yoongi sekarang ia benar – benar akan melakukan itu, tapi apa boleh buat sosok di depannya ini membuatnya enggan untuk menggigitnya sedikit saja. Yoongi terlalu manis untuk ia gigit.

"Hai, Jim." Sapa kakak Yoongi, Sehun.

"Hai, Hun."

"Ayo pulang," ujar Yoongi yang sudah menggantungkan tangannya ke Sehun. "Aku mengantuk."

Sehun mengusak rambut adiknya pelan dan terkekeh kecil. Sudah biasa jika Yoongi akan berlaku manja kepadanya.

"Halo, Nyonya Park," sapa Sehun kepada ibu Jimin di pintu rumah sehingga ia harus berteriak karena ia berada di luar gerbang.

"Kami pulang, Jim." Ucap Sehun menyalakan mesin motornya. "Kau tidak pakai jaket?" tanya Sehun pada Yoongi.

"Lupa bawa." Sehun mendengus kesal, menatap adiknya.

"Aku pinjami jaket," tawar Jimin.

"Tunggu sebentar."

Jimin masuk ke rumah, mengambil jaket yang di gantungnya di dekat dapur karena ia biasa membuka jaketnya lalu menaruhnya di sana. Mengambil jaket yang terlihat pas oleh Yoongi, tapi ia yakin pasti akan kebesaran.

"Ini."

"Trism, Jimin," pekik Yoongi senang.

"Yasudah, dah.."

"Dah, Jimin."

Jimin memasuki rumahnya lalu berjalan terus hingga memasuki kamarnya di lantai atas. Menatap meja belajarnya yang terlihat aneh karena ada buku tulis berwarna merah jambu, jelas sekali itu bukan bukunya. Ini pasti ulah Yoongi yang lupa menaruh kembali bukunya ke tas. Jimin hanya bisa mendengus kesal karena kelakuan Yoongi itu.

 _Taehyung : mau sampe kapan friendzone mulu_

 _Sungjae : tembak langsung napa, susah amat_

 _Kai : ngga gentle, ngagantungin orang mulu_

 _Jimin : diem lu, eh kai emg lu ngga digantungin?_

 _Kai : oh lupa…_

 _Hoseok : tuh dek cantik juga pasti jatuh hati sama lu, Jim_

 _Jim : hm_

 _Sungjae : singkat amat kayak balesan doi_

 _Hoseok : bodo jae.._

 _Kai : ^(2)_

 _Taehyung : ^(3)_

Jimin melempar handphone – nya ke arah tempat tidur, lalu berbaring di sana menatap langit – langit kamar tidurnya yang berwarna langit terang. Ia sudah berpikir berulang kali untuk menyatakan cinta ke Yoongi, tapi itu tidak mungkin.

Yoongi tuh teman kecilnya yang menurutnya susah untuk digapai. Tak ada yang bisa menggapai Yoongi karena akan berakhir dengan diinterogasi oleh kakaknya. Bukannya Jimin takut, ia takut jika Sehun, kakak Yoongi tak percaya dengan dirinya. Dan ketakutan lainnya.

Yoongi juga tidak akan menyukai sahabat kecilnya, Jimin yakin. Jimin memang tahu bahwa Yoongi terkagum – kagum dengan Jimin karena kepintarannya, tapi apa Jimin bisa menarik putri kerajaan kahyangan untuk tinggal di bumi bersamanya.

Apakah ada sejarah bahwa manusia bumi bisa menarik putri kahyangan tanpa ia bisa terbang?

.

.


End file.
